


I Shine Only With The Light You Gave Me

by who_needs_words



Series: short fics for A-spec Archives Week 2021 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A-spec characters written by an a-spec author, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Gerard Keay, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Asexual Martin Blackwood, Aspec Archives Week, Canon Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like archival assistants, also featuring; 5 cats, they are all happy okay, this exists in some vague universe where nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_needs_words/pseuds/who_needs_words
Summary: Jon just wants to do something nice for his boyfriends for their anniversary. To bad calendars defeated him.(or: JonGerryMartin have a soft anniversary)
Relationships: Gerard Keay/ Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/ Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/ Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: short fics for A-spec Archives Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Aspec Archives Week, Repulsed/Averse Ace Jon Archivist





	I Shine Only With The Light You Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Moon Will Sing" by The Crane Wives
> 
> This is for the second day of the A-spec Archives Week, the prompt for Tuesday was "Family/Gender/Gifts"
> 
> However... it is not in fact still Tuesday in my timezone, but it is still Tuesday somewhere so... (in my defense today was hectic) 
> 
> Fun fact about this fic: most of it was drafted on my school issued computer, using my phone as a wifi hotspot, in the backroom of my workplace (I was off the clock )

To say Jon was bad at scheduling would be a massive understatement. Jon was abhorrent with schedules, the worst anyone had ever met. He was lucky enough to have been born in a time where technology could help. Planners, checklists, calendars, reminders on his phone. Jon even had a few apps that were specifically to keep him organized. 

And of course Jon had his boyfriends. Neither Martin nor Gerry would complain if Jon asked for their help. In fact they complained more if he didn’t ask for their help. He’d spent so much of their early relationship keeping his issues from the both of them. Openness was a key in their relationship. 

Unfortunately he couldn't ask for their help remembering this- seeing as it was supposed to be a surprise. Their anniversary- three years. A momentous occasion for all three of them. 

Jon’s longest relationship had been two and half years. To have dated and lived with not just one but two other people for three whole years was an incredible. It was miracle. And with enough self-worth issues between the three of them to bury a city- it was a welcome miracle. 

Their anniversary was the fifteenth. Of this Jon was sure. He had it is writing after all; right there in his journal from three years ago. The only entry for the month of March: _“had a nice date with these two guys-Gerry (he told me not to call his Gerard) and Martin”_ dated the 15th. 

He had everything planned- a reservation at a very nice restaurant. Tickets for that concert Gerry wanted to go to. He would present them to him over dinner and they would go the next weekend. For Martin he had a signed copy of the new book his favorite poet had just released. He had both gifts carefully wrapped and hidden at the bottom of his tie drawer- where neither would dare venture. 

A perfect anniversary for Jon’s perfect boyfriends. 

\---

He arrived home on the evening of the fifth wanting nothing more than to sleep. For some unknown reason Elias had decided that day was the perfect day for a surprise meeting with the investors. Including but not limited to the disinterest Ms.Montague, the extraordinarily angry Ms.Perry, the snide Mr.Rayner and Elias’s maybe husband (Jon wasn’t the one who kept track of the pair’s constant relationship drama, he left that task up to Tim). 

What had followed was exhausting and stilted conversions. To boot all of them had all looked at Jon like he was rot on their shoes (except Ms.Montague who hadn’t payed attention at all). 

It had run Jon ragged. After his breakdown the first year into the job, Jon had negotiated with Elias for fewer hours and less pressure. Elias had conceded and lessened the stress on Jon. This had led to Jon being less stressed overall, a development his boyfriends had very much approved of.   
So meeting the investors had been the most stressful day he’d had since… the Danny fiasco probably. That particular incident had involved Tim breaking a guest’s nose, the guest breaking Jon’s phone and all of them narrowly avoiding multiple lawsuits.

So to call today a day almost as exhausting as that was quit an accomplishment. 

All Jon wanted was to sleep the stress away in the arms of his boyfriends. 

Instead he walked into a room ready for a party room. Streamers decorated the wall (where had the streamers even come from). There was a large cake on their kitchen counter, something in th oven, and music was playing quietly in the background. 

Gerry was in the kitchen wearing his brightly tie dyed apron from Melanie. She had re-gifted it to him for his birthday and Gerry had reacted by wearing it any chance he got. From the smell in the air Jon would bet Gerry was making is father’s bread. The tried an true _Delano Rainbow_ (creatively named by a 5 year old Gerry. The brightly colored bread was physical proof Eric could take care of his son without his wife). 

Martin was nowhere to be found. This wasn’t too surprising seeing as Martin’s job at the library had him working different hours than Jon’s job at the institute did. Gerry as the only one who dictated his own hours at the bookshop could come and go as he wished. 

This was besides the point; seeing as a big question still retained. Why did it look like Gerry was celebrating something? 

He took a step into the flat and was immediately mobbed their their arm of cats. Gunk rubbed his head against Jon’s ankles as Ketchup sat primly on Jon’s foot. Acting as if they weren't both complete menaces. From his perch on the back of the sofa Salami butted against Jon’s elbow demanding pets from his person. Jon gave all three their dues in pets before he walked further into the flat.

“Jon” Gerry called from the kitchen “That you?”

“Yeah?” Jon replied as he took another step and carefully dogged around the hoard of cats still dancing around his feet. 

“Great” Gerry’s voice echoed again from the kitchen “put your stuff away and please change into the outfit I’ve laid out.” Jon carefully lowered his satchel and briefcase onto the sofa, dislodging Worcestershire from where he had been sleeping and ignoring her when he mewed unhappily at him.

“Um, why?” He finally asked, walking to the kitchen. Gerry finally turned to him and raised a single delicate eyebrow. He wasn’t wearing his beanie today so the soft fuzz of his regrowing hair clear to the world. Pale tufts of sunlight blond. His mother’s hair, very different from the carefully maintained black he had kept as a tribute his father. 

“Because it’ll look good on you?” There was faint, teasing smirk dancing along Gerry’s mouth. 

“Why do I need to look good?” Jon asked. Gerry opened his mouth to reply but Jon beat him to it by continuing to talk “look can we do- whatever this is later? I’ve had along day and I want to sleep.” 

The teasing smile had vanished and Jon watched as Gerry’s eyes had narrowed into slits. Once Jon would have had no idea what that face meant. However years of reading Gerry’s face and had told Jon all he needed to know; Gerry disapproved or something. 

“Jon” a simple stating of his name “today is our anniversary and I have been planning this all week. If you need a nap- that's okay. Take one before Martin gets home but we are having a celebration” 

Jon heard Gerry’s words. He really did, except- 

“No”

“Excuse me” Gerry’s lips were pursed now as well. 

“Today isn’t our anniversary, it's the fifteenth. I checked, I have a plan.” Jon was sure, he had double, tripled checked. The fifteenth. He was sure of it.

The unhappy expression smoothed off Gerry’s face into a look of found exasperation “No sweetheart, our anniversary is the fifth.”

“No” it couldn’t be- he couldn’t have fucked up that badly. 

“Go bring me proof” Gerry challenged. So Jon did. Into the bedroom, around Mr.Stinky who was in his typical spot spread out in fount of the door. He headed to his desk and opened the second drawer where he kept his old journals. He would show Gerry- he hadn’t messed this up, he hadn’t. 

_He hadn’t._

Gerry was still standing in the kitchen when Jon returned. Arms crossed, an amused quirk to his smile. Jon presented the journal to his boyfriend. Gerry slowly flipped through it. This wasn’t the first time one of his partners had read Jon’s old thoughts- he’d read theirs as well. Part of open communication. 

The only noise was the soft flipping of pages. Jon licked his lips and began talking to fill the void.

“My phone was destroyed in the...” Jon gestured around as if to somehow encompass ‘the Danny fiasco' in mere hand gestures. Gerry nodded, he knew what Jon meant. Finding a new phone after it was broken had been a pain. Especially since Martin still insisted on using a flip phone. “So I had to build my calendar from the bottom up. The only place I recorded our anniversary wa-”

“Jon” Gerry said, cutting off Jon’s rambling. “This doesn’t say the fifteenth, it says the fifth”. _No, no, no._ Jon had bad hand writing, but not that bad. 

“It does not.” but Jon was already pushing closer and peering at the book in Gerry’s hand. 

“That’s a not a one.” Gery said, pointing at a small scratch mark on the page right next to the five. Jon pushed closer and studied the mark dubiously. It was definitely a one, he was sure of it.

“Yes it is. That says the fifteenth, our anniversary is the fifteenth". Jon insisted, stubborn he a fault. Although this time he was less sure of himself. What if he had misread the note. 

Now that he thought about it their first date had been early in the month. He looked at the page again. The symbol he had thought was a one was rather faint and squiggly. “Oh...” good lord had he really? Lord. “I...”

Gerry gently took the book from his hand and placed it on the counter next to them. He slowly raised his arms before drawing Jon into a warm hug.

“Its alright love, we forgive you.” He whispered into the top of Jon’s head

“I had a plan, a reservation, gifts...” Jon replied, just as quietly. 

“Well then, go grab them. I have dinner, you have gifts. I suspect our dear Martin will come home with an arm load of flowers for us all. Together we can make this one hell of a celebration.”

Jon nodded into Gerry’s shoulder. How had he gotten this lucky? Two fantastic boyfriends who loved and understood him. He buried his head deeper into Gerry’s shoulder and smiled to himself. He looking forward to their future. To a thousand more anniversaries. To spending more time with his wonderful partners. 

He didn’t even have to worry about sex. Gerry was just as disinterested as he was, and Martin even more so. He got a lifetime of endless cuddles. Who could ask for more, who could be more lucky. 

He beamed to himself as Gerry gently kissed his head. 

What a gift- to have these people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks for the JGM discord for existing. When I pitched my ideas for A-spec Archives week they were very supportive and I thank them very much for that. 
> 
> Also the cats aren't mine. Thanks Aloe for letting me use them! 
> 
> I'm very tired right now, so if you see a spelling/grammar problem just let me know.


End file.
